Hylot
Hylots are amphibians living in the Republic of Yern, Marazan along with the Unika, Yern and Zact. They are not able to use magic. They speak the Common Tongue and were evolved from the Raxians very long ago. Physiology Adults: Hylots are seven foot high bipedal humaniods from the Republic of Yern. They are amphibians. Each Hylot has gills allowing them to breathe underwater without hassle. A Hylot has fourteen ribs in total, though each one is quite thick. Hylots have no noses, but can instead smell through its mouth as a small organ with similiar properties to a nose is located, out of the way, at the back of the mouth. A Hylot's eyes are either bright yellow or pale blue. A Hylot has unusually fast reaction times, allowing for greater abilities in combat, such as dodging swords. Hylots have no hair at any stage in their life. They have 2 webbed fingers and three webbed thumbs on each hand. Male Hylots can fertilise a small area of water between the ages of 24 and 150. A female Hylot can lay between 20 and 40 eggs which hatch after a month. About 60% of young Hylots live to be adults, though some mothers use a private pool for their eggs to hatch in to increase the chance of them living to adulthood. Children: A baby Hylot is just over one foot long at birth, with only stubby limbs and a tail. They feast off of any surrounding plants that don't need to be chewed as they are born with no teeth. After a month, little fingers and toes start to develop. The surviving children are quite likely to make it to adulthood. After a year, the children have small limbs and be two feet tall. They normally have working lungs in the air and water after about 18 months of growth. After two years of development, a baby Hylot should be able to walk and possibly run on land at 2.5 ft tall. From there, a baby Hylot should grow at about 2 to 3 inches a year until it is twenty three, upon which it grows five more inches in the following year and stops at around 7 feet tall. Religion Hylotian culture and religion revolves around Hervashante, the Dez of Destruction and Rebirth. They construct temples in Her honour with Gothic-like architecture. Priests are referred to as Dark Pastors outside of Hylotia for their rites. For a person to become a Dark Pastor, they must be killed by another one. A few hours later, a another rite is preformed on the body which the Pastor asks Hervashante to bless the dead body with the gift of rebirth. Most of the time, the Hylot wakes up, coming back from the dead. If they don't, it is said their faith was insuficent. It is theorised Necromancy is involved, but it has never been confirmed. It is common for Pastors to say Nomr rava ungi treq yto, her doma junkit inquos, normally during rites. It is also generally used in normal situations, with the first half used as a greeting and the other saying goodbye. Military The Hylotian military is strong and good at what they do. Each soldier has to go through rigorous training exersices. Once the military is joined, a Hylot must stay in it for a full five years before leaving. Overall, the Hylotian military have mastered naval combat and are formidable opponents on the ground as well, with weapons made of Ramtium, a metal found only in the Republic of Yern. Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Race Category:Hylot